El rey del Mar poseidon parte 4 edicion marina
by luisrey2012
Summary: el malvado rey de los mares poseidon quiere undir las ciudades pero Lie, Barda y Jazmin trataran de evitarlo.


El rey de los mares Poseidón parte 4 EDICION MARINA.

Después de que lie, barda y los guerreros del Sol cayeran en el pozo guardias marinos trataron de matarlos pero los guerreros del sol los derrotaron fácilmente hasta que el poder de Poseidón los llevara a su castillo, allí los mantuvieron prisioneros Poseidón pregunta – ¿que los ha traído a mi gran imperio submarino?- -queremos encontrar a jazmín- dice lie –acaso tú la tienes- dice barda –humanos ciegos no me pueden hablar así yo soy un dios- dice Poseidón.

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Cabo Sunion jazmín trataba de salir pero no podía el gua ya estaba casi hasta su cuello así que saco su cuchillo y trato de romper los barrotes pero fue inútil, hasta que un guardia iba pasando por ahí y libero a jazmín pero jazmín le dijo –cobarde cometiste un gran error al liberarme ahora pagaras las consecuencias de haberme encerrado- -no, no soy un enemigo soy un aliado soy un guerrero del Sol- dice el jefe guerrero del Sol –¿pero como es que has llegado hasta aquí ha venido lie y Barda con usted?- dice jazmín –si, han venido con migo y con mas guerreros del Sol pero ellos se fueron por otro camino- dice el jefe G.D.S cuando salen de la prisión de Cabo Sunión un hombre con una armadura tan brillante dorada le dice a jazmín -que haces aquí niña se supone que estabas encerrada y mira que tenemos aquí un traidor jajajaja me voy a divertir mucho con ustedes- -quien eres- dice jazmín –me llamo Bain de caballo marino, yo protejo el pilar que sostiene la ciudad de Jacinto- dice Bain, cuando el jefe G.D.S lo ataca con su lanza pero Bain la sostiene y dice –que lindo queriendo atacarme a mí un guardia supremo marino pagaras las consecuencias- así le da un golpe al jefe y lo deja inconsciente pero jazmín también lo ataca y lo daña y dice Bain –no puede ser que una niña me allá lastimado, maldita me la pagaras- Bain intenta atacar a jazmín pero jazmín es más rápida que él y escapa y Bain dice –jajaja no podrán derrotar a Poseidón si no antes derriban todos los pilares jajajaja, está bien, me encargare de ti guerrero del Sol – mientras tanto lie y barda tratan de derrotar a Poseidón pero fue inútil y Poseidón dice con una risa malévola –creo que ya es hora de que los pilares hagan su trabajo mi querido lie ahora veras como la ciudad de Jacinto es destruida, pero una voz que dice –lie ya voy a salvarlos- le da una patada a Poseidón en la cara y lie dice –Barda mira es burn- -¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE DAÑO A UN DIOS! Serás asesinado en este momento, guardias marinos vengan aquí- -¿si su alteza?- -quiero que se los lleven y los pongan en una cárcel en donde jamás puedan salir ahora mismo- dice Poseidón muy enojado, mientras tanto jazmín se encuentra con un pilar y cuando lo iba a pasar una voz dice –si no destruyes el pilar lie y barda no podrán matar Poseidón- -¿quien dijo eso?- dice jazmín – ¿acaso eres? Cuando salta de lo más alto del pilar y dice –si soy yo, jarred- -Ho jarred como me alegra verte- dice jazmín, de pronto una voz dice –jajaja ¿jarred? Que no estabas muerto, esta bien me encargare de ti permanentemente no te mate hace tiempo pero lo hare ahora- dice Bain -Bain, amigo pensé que habías muerto después que los guardias oscuros te encerraron y amenazaron con matar- dice jarred –si pero después de que derrotaron a el rey oscuro fui salvado por una energía muy grande que me atrajo bajo el mar y así Poseidón me otorgo esta armadura, esta armadura se llama marina suprema de Poseidón- dice Bain -jazmín vete de aquí yo me encargare de Bain, tu ve a salvar a Barda y a lie- dice jarred –está bien jarred espero que lo derrotes- dice jazmín, así jazmín corre hacia donde está el templo de Poseidón, pero o no otro pilar la detiene y cuando esta por cruzarlo una garra de oso la hiere y ve una armadura dorada y dice –quien eres maldito- -me llamo Eo de Escila soy el segundo general de marina suprema de Poseidón y déjame decirte algo jovencita si crees que vas a pasar por aquí estas muy equivocada- dice Eo.

Mientras tanto en el pilar de Jacinto jarred y Bain tienen una terrible batalla en el que ninguno de los dos va a la cabeza y jarred dice –porque te interesa tanto ser marina suprema de Poseidón - -porque así yo tengo más poder del que nunca imagine solo mírame tengo una armadura fantástica y mi poder es más fuerte que el del Rey oscuro crees que un tonto como tú me va a vencer- dice Bain –Bain no te confíes demasiado hasta una hormiga se puede convertir en un león feroz- dice jarred, pelean y pelean pero nadie gana hasta que Bain usa un poder muy poderoso y dice –VIENTO SURACANADO- jarred sale volando por todo el lugar y lo deja gravemente lastimado y dice –Eo perdón por lo que te hice en el pasado- -ya no existe el perdón para ti traidor- dice Eo –VIENTO SURACANADO- dice Eo jarred de nuevo lo expulsa volando el torbellino así jarred queda casi muerto y dice –amigo Endon no pude cumplir tu deseo de dejar libre a Deltora- -claro que si yo alguna vez me enfrente a casos difíciles pero creo que tú necesitas mas mi legendaria espada- dice el espíritu de endon –creo que acabe con el- dice Bain –VIENTO SURACANADO- pero esta vez algo lo detiene la espada de Jarred se vuelve dorada con las 2 joyas de Fuego y bosque y Bain dice –que es esto mi poder, no le ha hecho nada ¿acaso se volvió más fuerte que yo?- -HAHAHAHAHAHA dice jarred- y por fin le entierra la espada y traspasa su armadura dorada y dice –no puede ser! E sido derrotado por un humano ordinario HAHA, perdón jarred perdón por traicionarte y también por unirme a Poseidón- dice Bain con sus últimas palabras y jarred dice –Bain viejo amigo espero que donde quiera que vallas al cielo o al infierno nunca sirvas a Poseidón de nuevo cuando este muerto- así Bain muere.

Jazmín muy cansada no puede contra Eo de scilla pero Eo no se siente cansado, hasta que usa una técnica como Bain y dice –VENENO DE SERPIENTE- y jazmín –HAHAHAHA, mi brazo, se siente muy adolorido es como si el veneno estuviera corriendo por mis venas- -Jajajaja ahora morirás lentamente JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- CONTINUARA…


End file.
